godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Fleece
God of War Series God of War II In God of War II, the Golden Fleece is a powerful golden armlet, which once belonged to Jason. Kratos defeats the Mole Cerberus that partially ate Jason and obtains the Golden Fleece. It allows him to not only block and counter enemy attacks, but to also deflect enemy projectiles and throw them back at his attackers. The Fleece is incredibly useful in situations involving large groups of enemies including Gorgons. If a Gorgon uses its stone stare and Kratos successfully deflects it, every enemy on screen will turn to stone, including the one who cast the attack. After obtaining it, Kratos must then use the Fleece to solve various puzzles on the Island of Creation, which mainly consist of reflecting the beams of statues blocking his path. The Fleece can also be a very useful item in fights against bosses such as Euryale's beams, Perseus' slinghots, Lahkesis' magic and Zeus' bolts. God of War III Kratos still wears the Fleece, using it in the same way as the previous game. It is undamaged by his trip through the River Styx (unlike the Blades of Athena), although it does lose most of its abilities. The Fleece's growth is tied to the Blades of Exile, gaining new moves as the weapons are leveled up. Like most of Kratos' items and weapons, the Fleece was finally destroyed when Zeus' spirit launched a surprise attack on the Ghost of Sparta. Abilities *'Argo's Return' - Press L1 before being hit to reflect an attack, projectile, or beam. L1 *'Argo's Revenge' - After a successful parry, press Square to do a powerful counterattack, damaging all nearby enemies. L1 + square. *'Argo's Rise - '''Parry an enemy with the fleece and send them flying straight up (in God of War III). 'L1 + triangle''' Trivia *The Fleece is powerful enough to deflect a blow from the Blade of Olympus itself. *During the God of War II demo, the Fleece had a different model, sporting small spikes and only covering part of Kratos' arm. Instead of ripping it out from the cerberus, he took it from a pedestal. *Interestingly, the Golden Fleece has a spot of blood on it in GoW III. The reasons for this are unknown, although this could be because the developers didn't have the necessary tools to make this spot appear in GoW II, and they had to abandon it. It is probably from Jason's arm, the Mole Cerberus' body, or any of the many bloody battles Kratos participated in. *In God of War III, Zeus wears a similarly designed armlet on his left arm, somewhat fitting since Kratos wears the Golden Fleece on his right arm. It is very likely that this is Zeus's Aegis. *Deimos wears an armlet similar to the Golden Fleece on his right shoulder. *Kratos also wears the Golden Fleece during his appearance in Mortal Kombat. *In God of War II, during the cutscene when Kratos had a vision of his wife, the fleece is on his arm, but in one instance, the fleece is gone. *In God of War III, the Golden Fleece still keeps its power even after Kratos swam through the River Styx, but in a much lesser degree. As Kratos' blades are level 1, it only can reflect projectiles and gorgon beams. The power of the Fleece is now more connected with his blades than it was in God of War II. *The Fleece was constituted of 3 main parts: The upper shuolder section, at the side of Kratos' head, the biceps section and the lower arm section. While in-game all the 3 parts can be seen, in some cutscenes, the lower arm section is not there anymore. Gallery Golden Fleece 1.jpg Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Saga Collection